djs_metrobrick_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Junior and the Island of Sodor
Casey Junior and the Island of Sodor is an upcoming action-adventure-drama fan-made film. Plot The story starts when Casey Junior the Circus Engine, the narrator and main character, tells the viewers about how he came to be known as Casey Junior and dubbed "The World's Most Famous Circus Engine". Then, the story starts when Casey and several of his friends are waiting in their sheds for their assigned jobs. Casey's was bringing construction materials and engine parts, for Sparky and Sir Nicholas, to the Metrobrick Railway. He departed on time, but due to him having a small fuel capacity because of his tender's size, he ran several hours late. Thankfully, Mr. Nathaniel, the head of the railway, understood Casey Junior's problem and let him stay for a few weeks. During that time, Casey's girlfriend, Tillie, also came to help on the railway and Casey helped his friend, DJ, with mixed-traffic service. On Casey's last day, he and DJ headed to the Great Forest Park to visit Bambi and his friends. However, when they got there, a park ranger told them that Bambi was not there, neither were Thumper, Faline, or his dad. Casey assumed they went on their vacation in the UK, mainly a place called Sodor. Casey took the risk of leaving the United States, in order to get his friends back. Before leaving, he met up with Sparky, Sir Nicholas, and Tillie and asked if they could go with him, to which they, along with Mr. Nathaniel, accepted. Carlos, DJ's best friend, also tagged along. Finally, they caught a ship and set sail for the UK. A few days later, they landed at Southampton Harbor. Casey and Tillie were loaded on flatbeds and covered up, while Sir Nicholas pulled and Sparky pushed. Carlos stayed in Tillie's cab, keeping himself warm by the fire. They arrived on Sodor a few hours later, where they met one of Sparky's old friends: a GWR 5700 tank engine named Montague, or, as most others called him, Duck. While Sparky and Duck chatted, Casey and Tillie were unloaded and uncovered. Later, Duck introduced the four engines to his friends, including a sky blue London, Brighton, and South Coast Railway E2 class named Thomas, who was the most famous engine in the entire North Western Railway fleet. All the engines became fast friends, but Gordon, an LNER A3, thought Casey and his friends were "silly little engines". Casey was going to prove him wrong. Meanwhile, Carlos had set up his own campsite in the middle of a forest. He told Cole they had arrived earlier and he would look for their friends the next day. However, the engines were caught up in helping out on the railway for the next several days. In that time, Casey met Connor and Caitlin, two streamlined engines who were also from the United States. But eventually, Sparky, Casey, Sir Nicholas, and Tillie stayed in their own shed, which was located near Carlos's campground. The next day, Casey had to shunt cars at Knapford Harbor with an engine everyone called Diesel. Thomas warned Casey saying that diesels could be devious, but Casey would show them who the real engine is. And he did by shunting 20 cars together, knowing Diesel had tried this once, and pulled them without a problem. Diesel was impressed and the two became friends. On April Fool's Day, Casey, ironically, didn't pull any pranks. Tillie didn't understand why, but later, after Casey shunted Gordon's express coaches to the platform, he told her that he was getting worried about Bambi. When Gordon arrived, he was impressed by Casey's speed, to which the latter smiled. Later on, Casey was told Bambi and his friends, along with several others, had been locked up for causing trouble for the NWR's engines, and even gave trouble to Gordon's brother, the Flying Scotsman. Casey asked Thomas curiously what shed they were in. To his surprise, Thomas told him they were locked in a cage in the old shed where they had been staying. Thomas didn't know about it. At dusk, Casey Junior met up with the Scotsman, Sparky, Sir Nicholas, and Tillie, and told him about a master plan he had: breaking Bambi and his friends out. Scott and Nicholas agreed to help, while the other two were to hide on the mainland until further notice. Carlos came and agreed to help the engines with their scheme. Around midnight, Casey Junior's plan was put into action. While Casey picked up a cattle car and breakvan, Carlos snuck into the sheds and unlocked the cage. They got Bambi and his friends off the island and to Southampton Harbor by the next morning. There, they boarded a cargo ship bound for America. As the ship weighed anchor, Casey felt guilty for what he had done. Scotsman told Casey the Sudrian engines would be checking the cage eventually. Casey was about to catch the next ship to America, but before it could arrive, a ferry arrived carrying several of Casey's friends from his railway and the Metrobrick Railway. They had come to help Casey fight back against the Sudrians so he could be ready. The engines had a big fight; Americans vs Sudrians. Eventually, the fight came to an abrupt end when Anthony, who went mentally insane, was pushing 3 fuel tankers right at Thomas, only for Casey Junior to switch right in front of Thomas, and crashing into the tankers themselves, causing them to explode on impact. Amazingly, Casey survived, but he was knocked out and critically damaged. The American engines surrendered, made amends with the Sudrians, and headed back home, bringing the sad news about Casey with them, thinking he was dead. However, seven months later, Casey Junior rolled out of the works in a brand-new shape and was given a larger, 6-wheeled tender. he came back to the Metrobrick Railway with a heavy freight train, arriving on November 15th. The others were thrilled that he was back. That same day, everyone held a welcome party. While they were there, Tillie told Casey that she had feelings for him, as did the latter. Tillie blushed and kissed him on the cheek for the first time. Late one night, as Casey and DJ were passing through the Green Hill Tunnel, they weren't aware that something was watching them from a cliff ledge. Trivia * This is one of two films that are not narrated by Carlos; the other film is The Adventure Begins. * The film itself is loosely based off the 2014 fan-made film, Tobias and the Half-Pariah. In addition, Casey crashing into the tankers is similar to Crovan's crash and death in the 2019 fan-made film, The New Story of Alfred the Fallen B12. * Some clips from the Disney films, "The Reluctant Dragon", and "Dumbo", are shown in the beginning when Casey is telling the viewers of his backstory. * This marks the first film that does not begin on the Metrobrick Railway. Category:PG films Category:Fan-made films